


With Friends Like These.....

by AstrydRyder



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, F/M, OC insert, Original twist on the questline, Skyrim - Freeform, more tags to be added later, oblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrydRyder/pseuds/AstrydRyder
Summary: Aria EvelynShe's a Breton, blood red hair, and remembers almost nothing.She's sleeping rather soundly....for a murderer





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

The Imperial patrol was out and on schedule. All was going as usual.

“Whoa, wait,” One guard pointed ahead, about 30 feet. 

A redhead Breton, wearing a common maroon and tan dress, was face-down in the waters outside the city.

“Get her out! I’ll go get help!” The other guard took off towards the main gate. The one left swiftly dismounted his horse to pull the woman to safety. He checked her pulse. It was there, but barely.

“1...2...3...4…” The guard did what he could to revive the woman.

Her eyes opened and she coughed up water. Her breath came in huge gasps and she tried to figure out what was happening.

“Hey! Don’t worry. Help is coming. Calm down,” The guard attempted to calm her. Any motion could hurt her more.

10 minutes later, the second guard came back with healers. They examined the woman.

“I’m going to cast a healing spell, okay?” The first healer said. 

The woman nodded. As the spell worked its way through her body, she threw up a black and green fluid. 

“Guard, here’s a vile. Collect a sample of that,” The second healer handed one of the guards the glass tube. 

The guard reluctantly collected the matter. The first healer helped the Breton up, leading her towards the gate, “I’m taking her to the clinic. We can get more done there.”

\-------------------------------

“Can you tell me your name?” The healer asked as the Breton sat on a table.

“Uh…” She rubbed her head, trying to think, “A….Aria? Evelyn….Aria Evelyn…”

“An Imperial name for a Breton? Interesting,” The healer put the vile the guard collected on a stand and cast a spell on it. She turned back to Aria, “Anything else you can tell me, Miss Evelyn?”

“I….I don’t know… Where am I?”

“You’re in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. It’s Mordas, the 15th of Second Seed.”

“Fire Festival…”

“Yes! That’s in 5 days,” The healer finished her spell on the vile. Her eyes grew wide and she excused herself to the hallway.    
Aria’s curiosity got the best of her. She got up slowly, staggering a bit as she put her ear to the door.

“She has traces of a paralysis poison in her system,” The healer was talking to someone.

“So? Anyone can make a paralysis poison with Canis Root and Imp Stool,” A man, with a deep voice.

“That explains her sluggish behavior, but I found something else.”

“Don’t keep me waiting. What was it?”

“She had a small amount of Nightshade in her systems.”

“What?”

“Whoever gave her these drugs obviously wanted her unconscious and unable to get away.”   
“Like a kidnapping?”

“Yes, actually. She only remembers her name, but her body type and tone makes me place her age at 22, maybe 27 at the oldest.”

“Keep her under watch for 24 hours. I want to see if she gets better or any memory recovers.”

\------------------------------

Aria complied with the healers, but something felt off. Her head felt fuzzy. Just before release, one of the healers came back in.

“Alright, this is more medicine,” She held up a syringe, “You'll feel a little prick.”

Aria leaned away, “No.”

“It's going to help the poison get out,” The healer tried again.

“No!” Aria held up her hands. A blast of Ice came out, tearing through the healer’s heart. She dropped dead, syringe rolling across the floor to the wall.  

 

Aria panicked.

She just KILLED a person. 

Someone who just wanted to help.

She hurried out the door before anyone found out what she had done.

\------------------------------

The sun had set when Aria made it to the treeline outside the Imperial City. She gazed back for only an instant, then continued on into the forest. 

 

Something shifted.

 

She could feel it. Someone was watching her. Someone knew what she had done. Was she being followed? Would she not make it til morning? 

It was dark. Aria couldn’t tell if her eyes were playing tricks on her, or if something was truly out there. She readied a simple ice spell, the glow giving her just enough light to maneuver through the darkness and preparing herself for any surprise attacks.

 

A cave showed itself to her. She glanced around, making sure nothing was inside. After securing her position, Aria fell asleep inside.

\--------------------------------

“You sleep rather soundly for a murderer.”

Aria shot awake, readying ice spikes and aiming them at the owner of the voice. 

It was a man. He wore a dark robe and a hood that covered most of his face, “Ah, a bit jumpy, are we?”

Aria said nothing. The man continued.

“So you prefer silence? How about you calm down and allow me to talk, then -”

Aria moved quickly, forcing the man against the wall of the cave with her spikes close to his neck, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.”

“Because I have the upper hand,” The man forced Aria away, knocking her to the floor. He pinned her down and held a blade to her heart, “You have potential, and that potential needs honed. I represent a special family that can help you,  _ accept _ you. So let's not try to kill each other, okay?”

“How ironic, since you're the one with a blade over my heart.”

The man got up, sheathed the blade, and extended a hand to Aria, “Before I can accept you into the family, you need to do a sort of… initiation. There is a man in the Inn of Ill Omen. His name is Rufio. Kill him with this dagger, then when you sleep in a place I deem secure, I will formally accept you as a member of the family.”

Aria took his hand and accepted the dagger, “What family are you talking about?”

The man laughed, “The Dark Brotherhood.”

Aria raised an eyebrow, “The league of notorious assassins wants me as a member?”

“Yes.”

“Strange recruiting methods. You don't even know my name.”

The man chuckled, “We will get well acquainted as your time in our family goes on. For now, kill Rufio. We will speak again When the deed is done.” 

Aria blinked and the man was gone. She shook her head as she exited the cave. 

  
_ This is so bizarre…  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Aria snuck about the woods. It was early morning, and birds could be heard in the distance. The inn had not been too far from the cave she found. She entered and a man at the counter greeted her.

“Hello, miss! You look like you could use some sleep and food. Can I interest you in anything today?”

Aria sat at the counter, “I would love some food, but I haven’t any gold.”

“You do look a little roughed up. I’ll give you a free bowl of vegetable soup if you tell me your story. How did you end up here?” He began cutting carrots.

Aria looked around, “Well,” An idea struck, “I was making my way through the woods when a group of bandits attacked me. They took all of my gold, my extra clothes….I’m glad I was able to get away with my life.” 

The man turned to her, “Sounds rough. You can stay here for the day if you want,” He handed her a bowl of soup.

“You’re too kind,” Aria accepted the food, “I don’t know how to repay you.”

“You don’t have to, but if you feel like being helpful, I need some cleaning done downstairs,” The man pointed to a hatch near the entrance, “Old Man Rufio lives down there, but he won’t give you much trouble. He sleeps too much for his own good.”

Aria smiled to herself, “And what should I do down there?” 

“There’s a broom, mop, and bucket. Just clean the floors.”

She finished her soup and thanked the man before disappearing into the hatch.

\------------------------------

Rufio was snoring loudly in a room beside the hatch entrance. Aria quietly snuck up to him, taking out the gifted dagger. 

“Sleep tight,” Aria plunged the dagger into Rufio’s heart. Blood poured from the wound onto the bed. 

She pulled out her dagger as someone opened the hatch.

“Hey, miss, I forgot to tell you-” The man came into the room and froze.

Aria wasted no time and sent an ice spike through the man, “No witnesses.”

He crumbled against the wall, a gaping hole in his chest replaced his heart. 

 

After exiting, Aria investigated the surroundings and inside of the inn. She felt secure, and promptly fell asleep in the upstairs room of the inn. 

\------------------------------

“Well done.” 

Aria woke up to the man from the previous night- Same black robe, same hood covering his face, same deep yet threatening voice.

“I am pleased with your methods. You truly have a knack for these kinds of things,” The man laughed, “Nice cover story, by the way.”

“Wait, were you watching me?” Aria sat up.

“Yes. We as a Family watch out for each other.”

“Well, if I’m going to be in the ‘family’ now, may I know your name?” Aria got up.

“Ah, yes. I am Lucien LaChance. I am based out of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, where you will find your Family.”

“Alright.”

“Now, what is your name?” Lucien asked.

“Aria Evelyn.”

“Now that the formalities are out of the way, listen. You should travel to Cheydinhal and find the abandoned house. In the basement, there is a Black Door. The passphrase is ‘Sanguine, My Brother.’ Ocheeva will be waiting for your arrival.”

Aria blinked and Lucien was gone again. She sighed and started her trek to Cheydinhal. 

\------------------------------

It had been 2 days worth of travel, survival, and killing bandits and wild animals, but Aria found herself at Cheydinhal’s gate at sunset. She managed to loot some gold, hides, and found a decent bow. She had brought them along, thinking she could trade for some new clothes and food. 

The guards eyed her as she entered, but said nothing. Aria wandered into one of the stores and managed to get some food, a new set of clothes, and a piece of string and brush for her hair, which had become unruly and tangled.

“This must be it,” Aria walked up to a boarded-up house while tying her hair back with the string. It was almost completely dark out, so no one noticed as she slipped inside.

 

It was dusty inside. Cobwebs and bugs were scattered about, hinting that no one had stepped inside for months at least. Aria looked around until she found a door underneath the crumbling stairs. It screeched on its hinges.

“....Spooky,” the redhead ducked inside. 

 

The Black Door was easy to spot. The big obvious black skull and red hand were the giveaway. 

“W H A T  I S  T H E  C O L O R  O F  N I G H T?” The door’s eerie whispers danced around Aria's ears.

“Sanguine, my brother,” Aria recited Lucien's words. 

“W E L C O M E  H O M E.”

 

The door opened. Cautiously, Aria stepped inside. 

\------------------------------

A female Argonian awaited Aria in the main area, “Ah, Lucien mentioned that you would be here soon. Hello, My name is Ocheeva.”

Aria glanced around, “Nice place.”

“There are 7 of us here. Telaendril, Vicente, M’raaj Dar, Antionetta Marie, Gorgon gro-Bolmog, Teinaava, and myself. If you want a contract, talk to Vincente. He deals with all the new family members.”

“Right to business, huh?” Aria raised an eyebrow.

“Of course. Oh! Here is your armour,” Ocheeva picked something up off a table and handed it to her, “If you need potions, weapons, anything, talk to M’raaj. He's usually in the living quarters,” Ocheeva pointed to her left, “Talk to everyone, get to know your new Family. We all share a bond here that not everyone gets to see.”

Aria watched Ocheeva turn and go down the hall. She looked around and entered the double doors on the right.

“Ugh! I can smell your stench all the way over here!” a tan Khajiit sat at a table across from the entrance, “Do everyone a favor and leave before I barf.”

“M’raaj, that is no way to treat a new sister!” A blonde female Breton nearly tackled Aria in a hug, “Nice to have a new face around! I’m Antoinetta Marie, but you can call me Annie. I’m so happy to have a new sister here! What’s your name? What’s your favorite color? You’re very slender for a Breton. But that’s good for jobs because you’re harder to spot and can fit into tight places. You have really grey eyes, by the way. AND YOUR HAIR IS JUST AMAZING~! Can you use magic? Where’d Lucien find you-”

“SHUT UP ANNIE!” M’raaj yelled.

Aria peeled Annie off, “My name’s Aria Evelyn. I’d say my favorite color is the purple of Nightshade. I think I can use frost magic effectively. Mr. LaChance found me in a cave and we almost killed each other.”

“Whoa, really?!” Annie seemed surprised, “How did that go? I mean, obviously you didn’t kill each other or you wouldn’t be here, haha!”

“You tend to ramble, huh?” Aria noted.

“Yep! That’s me! Hahahaha!”

Aria turned her attention to the Khajiit, drained by Annie’s high energy, “And who are you?”

“M’raaj Dar. Unless you want to buy something, get out of my face,” He opened a book and began reading.

Aria shrugged and looked at her new armor. She went around the corner and put it on so no one would see her. She came back in and looked in the mirror. The deep black and maroon clung to her body. It wasn’t as tight as she thought it would be. It felt natural and was easy to move in.

“Oh, wow. That looks fantastic on you,” A male Breton waltz into the living quarters, “Ocheeva mentioned you’d show up, but I imagined someone...taller. And certainly not as slender.”

“Oh, but she’s so pretty!” Annie piped up from her bed, where she was reading a recipe, “Don’t tease her too much, Vincente.”

Aria eyed the male. He wore a dark shirt, black wide pants, leather boots, and a gold necklace. His skin was unusually pale for a Breton, and his canines poked out slightly from his mouth, “Vampire?”

“Ah, so not only a pretty face, but also a detailed observer. Tell me, was it my skin tone or my fangs that gave it away?” Vincente chuckled, “But I digress. What’s your name?”

“Aria Evelyn.”

“....Musical Life?”

Aria raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Vincente crossed his arms, “I find it funny that you’re a recruit for the Dark Brotherhood- a Family that specializes in murder- and your name means ‘Musical Life’. Quite ironic, I’d say.”

“Anyways, Ocheeva said you had a contract for me? I’d like to get started,” Aria tugged at her sleeve.

"Ah, getting restless, are we? Good because I have the perfect first contract,” Vincente pulled out a piece of parchment, “Go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena. Board the ship and find its captain, Gaston Tussaud. He'll be in his cabin. Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit.”

She smiled, “Sounds fun. Can you give me any advice?”

“Pretty, observant,  _ and _ humble enough to ask for help? Lucien found a treasure in you,” The vampire laughed, “I’d try sneaking into one of the crates. The pirates have been loading and unloading merchandise in excess.”

“Thank you,” Aria made her way to the exit, “I’ll be back soon.”

After she left, Vincente turned to Annie, “She’s got a lot of potential. I get the feeling she’s done this before.”

“She does seem to have a natural gift with these things,” Annie laid back on her bed, “I like her.”

Vincente shook his head, “You like everyone.”

“You’re not wrong. I hope she makes it back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria is growing up! Getting her first contract and everything :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria's first mission.

**Chapter 3**

  
  


Aria slipped through the treeline to find herself at the edge of the Imperial City’s lake. It had taken her all day to reach the city, evidenced by the sun beginning to set. 16 minutes later she was at the Waterfront. There were lanterns lit across the walk, but it was dark enough that Aria could avoid detection. A large stack of crates and chests stood next to the plank leading to the Marie Elena. To her surprise, it was the only ship at port. A guard stood at the plank, blocking her from moving into a chest undetected. Other than that, no one else seemed to be about.

“Shit…” She cursed and slid behind the wall. Multiple plans ran through her head. Her hand felt a small rock, which brought a sly grin to her face.

\------------------------------

The guard was having trouble staying awake. It was his first night on the job, and it absolutely bored him. 

_ Guarding a pirate ship? At this hour? If anything happens, the pirates themselves would’ve been able to handle things _ He thought as he forced his eyes open again.

He heard a splash from the front of the ship. Eyes open wide, he went to investigate. He heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he had no time to react as a redhead female jump-kicked him over the edge and into the water.

“That was easy,” Aria hurried back to the crate pile as the guard yelled for help below. She heard him gurgle and slowly fall silent as water consumed him and his heavy armor. 

“And that, kids, is why you wear light armor,” Aria quipped as she searched the chests. One was empty, and she crawled inside and awaited the pirates to carry her aboard.

\------------------------------

Aria felt the chest rise and shuffle. She heard voices of the people carrying her on.

“Ah! This chest is a lot lighter than I expected. What’s in it?” Aria figured that voice was a male Redguard, maybe in his late twenties.

“Some stuff for the captain. He said to put it in his room,” a female Orc replied, “Glad to be over so early. Late afternoon hauling always gets me tired.”

 

Aria’s eyes lit up. Luck was truly on her side.

 

“Whoa, there,” A male voice sounded.

The duo dropped the chest, making Aria hit her head. She bit her lip to not yelp out of pain.

“Hail, Captain!” 

Aria heard her target walk down the steps of the ship, “What’s this about this chest going in my room?”

“That’s what the mark on its side meant,” The Orc turned the chest on its side, “”See, Captain?” 

He took a closer look, “Very well. Toss it in my quarters. I’ll open it later tonight.”

Aria balled her fists and furrowed her brow. She’d have to wait even longer to complete the contract. She only hoped that they wouldn’t be at sea when it was done. 

\------------------------------

Aria braced herself as the duo literally threw her into the quarters. She waited until she heard the door closed then peeked out. The quarters were well maintained and decorated. Windows projected rainbows onto the walls, signalling the sunset. Aria crept slowly out of the chest and began to snoop around. 

She checked the closet first, going through each pocket and grabbing what she found valuable: Gold, a ruby, and even a silver necklace with a vivid blue sapphire in the center.

The doorknob rattled, making Aria nearly jump out of her skin. She hurried back to the chest and quietly shut the lid just as the door opened. Tussaud entered and shut the door behind him. He opened a parchment and sat at a desk across from the bed. Aria just barely peeked out of the lid. Tussaud ruffled his hair and rested his head on the desk. 

Aria slowly crept out, making sure the lid did not slam as she left. She took out the gifted dagger and acted swiftly, plunging it into Tussaud’s back. 

“AAAAH!” The captain let out a cry before crumpling to the floor, blood spilling all over the rug. 

A knock came to the door, “Captain? Captain, are you alright?”

Aria stepped out the back door. The cool of the evening  showed contrast to the heat of the ship, but she didn’t have time to ponder this. The assassin dived off the ship into the harbor, swimming across the Waterfront as chaos and panic ensued on the Marie Elena.

\----------------------------

“News travels faster than you do,” Vincente laughed as Aria entered, breathing heavily.

“Oh hush,” Aria closed the door and smiled between breaths, “I had to have made a record in time taken to travel from the Waterfront to Cheydinhal.” 

“Maybe so. Here’s your payment. Job well done.”

“Oh! You’re back!” Annie smiled, “I’m glad! Did it go well? Were you seen? What did you do to get on?”

Aria sighed. Annie always asked questions in a rapid-fire manner.

An orc wandered up, “So you the new member? Good! I’m Gorgon gro-Bolmog.”

Aria caught her breath an extended her hand, “Aria Evelyn.”

Vincente rolled up his sleeves, “I don’t have any more contracts right now, so take your time in meeting everyone and training.”

As Vincente walked away, Gorgon spoke up, “What’s your style? I prefer going up face-to-face and smashing their skulls in with my hammer.”

Aria thought a moment, “I don’t know if I have a style, since I only did one contract, but I prefer staying out of sight.”

“Oh! You’ll get along great with Telaendril, then,” Gorgon pointed down the hall, “She’s talking with Ocheeva right now.” 

“Oh, okay-” 

The orc nudged Aria, “Me and Telaendril….ya know… I got the underwear to prove it.”

Aria shuddered, “Thank you for that….lovely and mentally scarring information,” She walked away.

“All I’m saying is that we need to have lives outside the Sanctuary. Why should we be cooped up in here all the time?” a woman wearing a hunting outfit, assumably Telaendril, seemed upset.

“Tela I understand where you’re coming from, and I’m not totally against it! All I’m saying is that due to our responsibilities, you shouldn’t venture far from Cheydinhal unless given permission from either Lucien or myself. Right now, I don’t want you venturing farther than Cheydinhal’s borders unless on a contract or Lucien overrides my decision.” 

Telaendril sighed. She turned around and saw Aria, “Are you the new recruit everyone’s been talking about?” 

“I didn’t realize everyone was talking about me.”

“Well, when I say ‘everyone’ I mean Annie. She can’t keep her mouth shut. I’m surprised she hasn’t broken cover when on a contract,” The wood elf laughed, “But you must be tired of this Sanctuary too, right? Come with me outside. I’ll get you new clothes and you can start interacting like normal people.” 

Aria didn’t have time to react as Telaendril dragged her out of the Sanctuary.

\----------------------------

“First things first,” Telaendril stopped Aria in the entrance room to the abandoned house, “I’m Telaendril. Sorry for dragging you around, but I love exploring more than this Sanctuary. You’ll rarely find me here, haha.”

“Sounds nice,” Aria smiled.

“Anyways, Stay right here and think about your cover story. I’m going to buy you a new outfit so no one sees you in the armor. Be right back!”

Aria mulled over different thoughts when she left. 

_ Gardener? No….I’d kill them by accident probably. _

_ Mage? Maybe...but I’d attract attention from the Mage’s Guild. Probably don’t want that. _

_ Shop owner?  Uh… I don’t really know. _

_ Bard? ….Why did I even consider that. _

“Back!” Telaendril held out two outfits and a bag for the armor. One outfit was a pale blue longsleeve shirt and black pants combo, the other was a low cut red dress, “I couldn’t decide which one you’d like, so I got both!

“I don’t like showing much skin,” Aria took the shirt and pants, “Thank you.”

“This dress could be a party dress! You could play the part of a poor woman trying to climb social ladders. Oh! Have you come up with a cover story yet?” Telaendril asked as she folded the dress.

Aria shook her head, “I got nothing. The ideas I came up with were not great…Help me think of something?” She shed her armor to put on the outfit.

“Whoa, wait,” Telaendril grabbed Aria’s arm, “What are these?”

 

Faint, small, scattered scars danced all the way up Aria’s arm. They found more on her other arm. The largest was approximately 2 inches. 

 

“I...don’t remember these being here…” Aria extended her arms and inspected further.

“You don’t remember much… You okay?” 

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember is being pulled out of the water at the Imperial City,” Aria shrugged off the scars and finished dressing, “Anyway, how about my cover story? What shall I be?” 

Telaendril put her hand to her chin, “Well, there’s a house for sale in town. I can talk down the price for you. How about you be a normal civilian?”

“Sounds lovely. Where is it?”

 

“It’s right beside the Mage’s Guild.”

 

Aria froze, “That….might not be a good idea…”

“Why not?” Telaendril asked.

Aria raised her hands and formed icicles, “Because I’m going to attract attention.”

“No! No, that’s good!” Telaendril smiled, “I’ve met and killed quite a few mages in my time. They can prove to be a challenge. If you develop your frost to be stronger, then you’d take out targets with ease! Think of the possibilities!” 

Aria pondered for a moment, “...Alright. So I become a mage. What if they send me out of Cheydinhal?”

“We can cross that bridge when we get to it. I think it’ll be the perfect cover!”

“Then what’s my backstory? Where’d I come from? What’s my name?”

 

Telaendril turned and looked out the lazily boarded up window, “You’re Aria Evelyn. Your parents travelled from High Rock when you were young to become merchants. You were always moving and never stayed in one spot. Your parents died, but you don’t want to talk about it. To feel like your own person, you bought a house here in hopes to start a new life. Sound good?”

 

Aria blinked, “That’s...rather convincing. I’m surprised.”

Telaendril smirked, “I’m not just another pretty face, dear. I live for covering my tracks. Literally.”

“Haha, okay. Let’s head out, shall we?” Aria folded her armor and put it in the bag. They set out.

\------------------------------

Telaendril asked Aria to wait outside while she haggled with the Count for the house. An hour later, the elf came out jingling a key, “Told ya.”

“You bought it for me?” Aria was appalled.

“Nope! I cast a simple charm spell before going in. He gave it to you for free. Oh, and I may or may not be gone for a week or two to steal some gold to make it look like you paid when the spell wears off.” 

Aria laughed, “Thank you so much, Telaendril.”

“Call me Tela. Much easier to remember, haha!” Tela handed over the key and whispered, “Not many furnishings in it, but you’ll get gold to buy them as the contracts are completed. Vincente might have another one ready, if you’re up for it.”

“I’ll visit my house, then be right down,” Aria whispered back and trotted off to her new abode.

 

_ I’m so lucky to have found them. They truly are like family… _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawww, just like family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents Happen

 

**Chapter 4**

 

Aria wandered around Cheydinhal, finally coming to her house. Fumbling the key in her hand, she took a moment before opening the door. 

The house was smaller on the inside, and unfurnished like Tela said, but Aria loved it.

“This...is  _ my  _ house…” Aria grinned from ear to ear. 

She wandered upstairs, finding a drab double bed and a small table in a corner. The sheets were slightly dirty, but Aria flopped on them like a kid into a pile of leaves. 

“This is amazing… I feel like I’ve found a true family…” She sat up, “I should probably head down to the Sanctuary, now that I think about it. Vincente has another contract.”

\------------------------------

“There’s my darling Murderer,” Vincente looked up from his desk in his quarters, “Back for more?” 

“Yes,” Aria glanced down the hall, “What’s in the room over there?”

Vincente stood up, “That’s the Listener’s Chambers. Occasionally he’ll visit the Sanctuaries scattered across Cyrodiil. As a sign of respect, there’s always a room in the Sanctuaries specifically that he can stay in,” the vampire opened a parchment piece, “But, we digress. I have a specific contract here with a bonus. Interested?”

“Always, Vincente,” Aria smiled. 

“Good! You’ll be travelling to Bruma for this. Find the Bosmer named Baenlin. The contract giver specified that this is to be staged like an accident. If you stage the accident and leave his manservant, Gromm, alive, you get a bonus.”

Aria cocked her eyebrow, “How much trouble will Gromm be?”

Vincente laughed, “Baenlin is old and rich. He’s hired only the strongest to serve him.” 

“Any recommendations as to how I should go about it?” Aria asked.

Vincente smiled, “You never hesitate to ask for help. I like that about you. Anyway, there is a hatch behind his house that leads to the basement. Easy access upstairs after that. The rest is up to you.”

“Thanks. I’ll get to it,” The redhead fixed her hair into a ponytail as she exited, “Be back soon.”

Vincente crossed his legs and picked up where he’d been reading at his desk. 

Ocheeva strolled in, “How’s she progressing?” 

The vampire looked up, “Quite nicely. I gave her the Bruma contract. Baenlin shall perish.”

She gave a sly grin, “Accidents happen.”

\------------------------------

Aria walked along Bruma’s path in her casual outfit. The pale blue accented her blood-red hair, making heads turn as she wandered to the tavern, trying her best to remain subtle and uninteresting. 

 

Maybe wearing pants and a shirt instead of a casual dress was bad idea. At least it was sunset.

 

Taverns were good sources of information, but also crawling with lowlives and drunkards. Most of which were only looking for the best score for the cheapest price. One such sad-sack attempted to swoon Aria.

“Hey pretty girl,” The drunk jingled a purse of gold, “Wanna come upstairs with me?” 

“No.”

He seemed taken aback, “Hey! I said- You’re coming upstairs with me,” He went to grab her hair, but Aria was faster. 

The tavern was too lively with music and merry to notice her pin him up against the dark dusty corner.

“The only thing that’s happening is you giving me that gold,” Her eyes gave a small flash of grey. 

The man, shaking in fear, handed her his purse. She released him and wandered to the back corner, staying to the wall. 

Observing.

Listening.

Watching.

She wasn’t familiar with the Bruma area, and needed more information. If she happened to rob some poor fools of their money, that was just her personal bonus. 

To her disappointment, the 2 hours she spent inside showed no success. The bartender paid her no attention and the drunks were too loud and distorted to give out directions.

“Decent coin, though,” Aria sifted through the gold she pickpocketed. She’d managed to pry 200 gold from them. 

Wandering around the town, she spotted beggars behind some houses by the city wall. A small fire dimly lit the area. There were 2 Khajits, male and female, a female Argonian, and a male Imperial seated around it. 

The assassin slowly stalked over, “Hello.”

The beggars jumped and stared. The male Khajit seemed grumpy that she intruded, “What do you want.”

“To chat,” Aria took a seat beside the Argonian, “I’m looking for someone. Maybe you can help me.” 

“Why would we ever help you?” The Argonian hissed, and scooted away.

She sighed, “I have 200 gold with your names on it,” That got their attention, “Just tell me how to get to Baenlin’s house.”

“Baenlin!” The Imperial gasped, “He’s old and rich and crooked! What do you want with him?!”

“He’s my father’s friend,” Aria lied, “He owes him a favor. Sadly I’m not well acquainted with the Bruma area and cannot find his house.”

The female Khajit finally spoke up, “Baenlin is old and crooked. I know because I once worked for him. I can lead you to his house.”

The other beggars seemed taken aback, but said nothing. 

“How nice of you,” Aria stood up and extended her hand, “Thank you.”

The Khajit accepted her gesture. Once on their feet, they walked out into the night. 

\------------------------------

“Here’s the house,” The Khajit had stayed close to the walls, leading her to the back of the house.

“Thank you,” Aria handed her the bag of gold, “I pray that this gives you four a good start.”

The Khajit took the bag, “May your road lead you to warm sands,” She darted back into the night. 

Aria returned her attention to the house. A cellar door was protruding from the left corner of the back wall. After confirming no one was near, she opened the hatch and snuck in.

\------------------------------

It was dusty and dark, light only faintly flickering from candles. Aria moved her hand along the wall to maneuver and hopefully avoid knocking things over. 

Footsteps.

She stopped. Listened. Observed. Hesitating, she took another step forward-

 

Effectively knocking over a broom, which landed on an empty metal bucket. 

 

The doorknob jiggled. Turned. Gromm was a very strong, large, and intimidating. He took a step in, scanning the storage room.  The broom was on the floor. He walked toward it, scanning possible hiding spots.

 

What he missed was Aria, holding herself up high in the corner near the door. She dared not breath as she softly let herself down and out the door. It was a quick motion. She locked the door and froze it in place with her magic. Hopefully Gromm wouldn’t notice.

 

She was in the foyer. An opening to the main room left little room for sneaking. Aria perked her ears up, listening for something to help her situation.

Pages turning. Clink of glass on glass. A cough, and a shuffle.

Someone was most likely sitting in that room reading and drinking. 

Aria could only think it was Baenlin. Vincente hadn’t mentioned anyone else in the contract. If she was quick and silent, she could get to the stairs on the other side undetected. She crouched down, and stuck to the wall opposite the opening. 

Something wasn’t sitting right with her. She gripped the blade LaChance gave her. She’d kept it hidden under her clothes in case of emergency. She feeling of the metal brought an odd sense of comfort as she made it to the staircase. 

 

The stair creaked under her light weight.

 

“Gromm?” Baenlin called from the other room. He hadn’t seen her, that much was a relief. 

When silence answered, Baelin let out a loud sigh, mumbled inaudibly,  and returned to reading. 

Aria dared to breathe, and hurried quietly up the steps. 

She barely peered over the edge of the upstairs railing. Baenlin was indeed reading and drinking in a chair. Aria noticed a deer mount with rather large antlers set in the wall above his head. 

 

The smile on her face was terrifying. 

 

Looking at the angle of the wall, the mount had to be set in a wall by the room on her right. Baenlin was too invested in his book to catch Aria sneaking above his head. 

 

_ Bump. _

_ Bump. _

_ CRASH! _

 

Gromm broke through the basement door, making Aria jump out of her skin as she entered what appeared to be the bedroom. Voices were heard downstairs.

“I swear someone is in here,” A heavy growly voice, most likely Gromm, “I found a broom knocked over, and then the door was stuck!!”

“I haven’t noticed anything out of the ordinary,” Baenlin’s voice was higher-pitched and sounded tired, “Go look around if a pesky broom being knocked is a bother. A rodent may have knocked it over, you know.”

Aria panicked for an instant. At the foot of the bed, in the wall, was a faint square outline. She quickly felt around it, and pressed against it, revealing a small crawlspace.

Gromm’s lumbering steps up the stairs motivated her to venture in. She placed the square back, hoping nothing was amiss on the other side.

 

**_Slowly. Quietly. Soft movements. Test the space before putting all your weight on it._ **

 

A voice was on repeat in Aria’s head. It sounded feminine, but dark. 

She reached the end of the crawlspace and found a series of wrapped ropes. Taking out her dagger, she slowly cut at it. Aria cut at odd angles, different places, and into each individual rope to suggest that it tore on its own. 

 

**_Release it now!!_ **

 

She had no reason to not obey the voice in her head. 

The ropes slinked out of the wall-

 

_ THUD _

 

Aria’s ears perked as footsteps ran down the stairs.

“NOOOOO!” Gromm cried out- Certification that Baenlin was dead.

The assassin moved back, quicker than before. She reset the square and hopped out the bedroom window into the night. 

\------------------------------

“It’s a bit of a trek to Bruma,” Vincente recalled, “Aria will be back soon enough.”

“But she’s new! What if something went wrong?!” Annie was freaking out, “I don’t want to lose a new family member. AND SHE’S SO PRETTY WHAT IF SOME BASTARD NORD KIDNAPPED HER oh no oh dear-”

“Annie.”

“And Bruma’s got that gods-awful tavern and beggars that’ll do anything for coin-”

“Annie!” Vincente snapped his fingers in her face and pointed.

Annie turned to see Aria closing the door. 

Aria looked up, “.....Miss me?”

Annie nearly tackled her, “......MAYBE.”

Vincente broke up the reunion, “Baenlin?”

“Dead. I loosened an animal mount on the wall and let it fall on his head.”

“Excellent. Gromm?”

“Alive and mourning his boss’ death.”

The vampire grinned, “You’re doing wonderfully. I set the payment and bonus in your chest by your bed. I’m also promoting you from Murderer to Slayer. Well done.”

Aria bowed, “Thank you.”

He began to walk back, “Take a break if you must, but I have more contracts if you desire.”

 

Aria wandered to her living quarters. The chest at her bed had 500 gold and an Elven dagger. The name ‘Sufferthorn’ was engraved in the handle. 

“Pretty…” She muttered as she inspected it. Aria considered replacing LaChance’s blade with the dagger, but shrugged and shut it back in the chest. 

She needed sleep.

 

The Slayer crawled into her bed, sleep finding her within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.....delays happen?? Sorry, sorry, been caught up in my other fics and life stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

Aria was facing a mirror. The reflection wasn’t her own.

 

The reflection was a female Breton, but it had no features. A blank slate of creation

 

Or the details were long forgotten.

 

It was taller than the Slayer, too, beating her by four inches.

 

“ **Perfection** .”

 

Aria stepped away. The reflection followed her, stepping out of the mirror. 

 

“ **No, she’s not.** ” 

 

Aria turned around to see a male Breton. He was taller than her by six inches. 

 

Same blank slate. New creation or long forgotten.

 

“ **It’s wrong. I hate it.”**

 

Aria couldn't figure out what was going on. The figures were conversing...but what about? The only other things were the mirror and….

 

Her. They were talking about her.

 

She tried to speak but no sound came out. The Slayer looked down at herself. She wore her armour, but it was covered in blood. 

Not someone else's- her own. The armour was tattered, revealing the bleeding limbs beneath.

 

**“You’re not wanted,”** The male snapped. 

 

Aria couldn’t scream as a pit opened beneath her.

\------------------------------

The Slayer awoke with a start. She placed her hands on her face, feeling tears fall. It was still dark, and she could see that the others were sleeping. Not wanting to disturb them, she silently tiptoed out. 

 

It was a hot night, typical for the warmer months. Aria walked up the stairs and squeezed between the boards on the windows. A little ledge of the roof provided a small seat for her. 

“The stars look lovely tonight,” She whispered to herself. 

It was the 18th of Midyear- a few weeks after her last contract. Ocheeva ordered that Aria get some practice with her blade, stealth, and frost skills before getting another assignment. Since then, she’d been plagued with nightmares. Tonight’s had been the only one to make her cry.  Aria wondered if her dreams were connected with her practices. 

The constellation of the Steed twinkled above her. The Shadow constellation was just barely visible, dipping into the horizon. The Serpent constellation curved and spiralled all across the night sky

Something about the constellations made her feel at peace. Aria felt a… belonging… in this night air. 

 

But what was that dream?

 

“Can’t sleep?” Aria jumped and looked down. Vincente waved from the ground, “It’s easier to converse when we’re on the same level, huh?” 

Aria smiled and slipped herself off the ledge, landing safely beside the vampire, “I assume you take nighttime strolls?”

He chuckled, “I find solace in the night air. I see you share that trait. Let’s take a walk.”

 

Vincente nodded at the Cheydinhal gate guards as he led Aria outside the walls. A small pond surrounded by willow trees and several flower types. 

“I’ve noticed something’s been bothering you,” Vincente rolled up his pants and took off his shoes, “What’s on your mind?” He sat down, letting his legs dip into the water. 

Aria slipped of her shoes, “It’s nothing. Just a dream…”

“Dreams can be many things. They can be a god trying to communicate-”

“Er, don’t think that’s the case,” Aria smiled as she sat down. 

“Ah, alright,” Vincente leaned back, “They can also be your mind trying to connect to another. Perhaps a repressed memory is bubbling up in dream form. Or, something is drawing you somewhere.”

The redhead sighed, “I… honestly don’t know.”

The vampire turned to her, “Do you wish to talk about it?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“If you do not wish to, I will not pry.”

She sighed, “...I think talking about it will help,” Aria took a breath, then relaxed.

\------------------------------

“That’s...quite a dream,” Vincente commented, “I must admit, I don’t quite know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Aria leaned back on her palms, “Simply talking makes this all feel less burdensome.”

They sat in silence. The only sounds came from the forest.  

“I might know someone who can help you,” Vincente finally spoke, “There’s a...psychic of sorts here in the countryside of Cheydinhal.”

“A...psychic?” She raised her eyebrow, “Telaendril told me once that they’re all fake.”

He laughed, “Most are, but I’ve personally sought this one out time and time again. She’s quite real and very effective in her arts. I suggest seeking her out.”

Aria shrugged, “Will I even be allowed? I doubt the Brotherhood takes vacations.”

“Have you seen Telaendril? Most of what she does involves roaming around,” He laughed, “I don’t think you seeking out answers will be much of an issue.”

Aria removed her feet from the water, “If it’s okay with you, then I suppose I can set off for this….psychic…”

Vincente aso removed his feet and stood up, “You show hesitation,” He extended a hand, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“I feel it’ll be necessary,” Aria accepted his hand, “Thank you, Vincente.”

“Anytime, dear.”

The two continued their stroll in the night air. Upon reaching the sanctuary, they bid each other goodnight.

\------------------------------

Birds called as the morning sun arose over Cheydinhal. Aria put on a simple tan and maroon casual dress to blend in. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun, a stray lock framing her face.

The guards paid her no attention as she strolled through the West Gate. 

“Past Quickwater Cave, then turn left and walk 2 miles…” Aria concentrated to remember what directions Vincente gave her.

She passed by a large countryhouse. There were banners of a sword wrapped in rosebush thorns. 

“Strange,” She eyed the building for a second, then continued her quest.

Minutes pass, and a cave entrance revealed itself. 

“I guess this is it…” Aria looked around, then turned left and continued.

\------------------------------

A small house was surrounded by rock collections and trees. The landscape around it was scattered with hills, leaving the house itself in a valley-like scenario. 

Aria took a breath, then entered through the curtain and bead filled doorway. 

An old woman was sitting in the center of the room on a giant purple cushion. She had long, shaggy grey hair. She was plump and short, almost out of a fairytale, “Ah, my dear. Come and sit. I’ve been expecting you.”

“What? How?” Aria stood, defiant. She almost death-stared the woman, trying to find more information about her. Unfortunately, she could not determine her race.

“Ah, so many questions running through that little red head,” The woman laughed, “Come and sit, dear.” 

Aria glanced around the room before obliging. The room was full of shelf after shelf with glass bottles filled with….divines know what. Other oddities filled whatever space was left. Aria hesitantly knelt across from the old woman, on a small blue pillow. 

The woman looked her up and down, “You may call me Zillah, dear.”

Aria brought her attention back, “Zillah, I’ve been-”

“Yes, yes, the Breath of Life heard about my psychic nature,” Zillah waved her hand in the air.

Aria looked up, “But my name means Musi-”

“Musical life, breath of life, breath of a wish, wished-for child,” Zillah smiled and stirred a pot next to her, “You, Aria Evelyn, have many meanings. Many paths. Many choices. Each to a different destination. But that discussion is best left for later.”

“How do you-”

“My dear, please,” The woman looked up from her pot, “I know many things, which you have come searching for. Let’s skip the usual confusion and get to why you’re here.” 

Aria let out a breath, trying to relax, “I’ve…..had rather interesting dreams. I..I can’t make any sense of them. Please, may you help me?”

She nodded, “I most certainly can.” Zillah picked up her pot, “Would you like some tea?”

The Slayer nodded, “Yes, please.”

“Tell me about your most recent dream,” She handed her a cup of piping hot tea.

Aria accepted, “Well...There was a mirror… then there were two figures, Breton male and female...they said something about hating me….then I woke up crying.” 

Zillah stood up, “Mirrors….mirrors….” She wandered around her room, searching her shelves.

“Would you like some help?”

“No, no! AHA!” Zillah grabbed a small crystal ball. She toddled back to the pillow and sat down. She reached out and grabbed Aria’s cheeks, pulling her face closer for inspection, “Grey eyes… blood hair….pale complexion…”

“Cern you let ger of mey ferce?” the Slayer whined. 

“Grey, blood, pale… grey, blood pale…” Zillah arose again, and wandered to the other parts of the room. She reached up high, grabbing a small felt bag. She then scoured and plucked a white rose’s petals. 

“The final thing,” She returned and set the items down, “Is a drop of your blood, dear.” 

Aria raised her eyebrow, “Why?” 

Zillah began arranging her items, “It makes the vision more personal and accurate.” The petals she placed underneath the crystal ball. She then opened the felt bag, and produced silver flakes. She sprinkled them in an open diamond pattern, similar to the Shadow constellation.

“A drop, please.” Zillah extended her hand, a dagger ready in the other.

Aria nodded, slowly giving her hand. Zillah gave a quick, small prick to her finger, and dripped the blood over the ball.

 

A brilliant white light erupted from the ball, causing the women to fall back.

“WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THIS?!” Aria yelled. 

 

The room began spinning. Zillah got to her knees, eyes lost in awe of the chaos. Bottle fell, papers flew, oddities crashed and swirled into the madness.

 

“ZILLAH!” Aria tried to get the psychic’s attention. 

 

“I...SEE IT….” Zillah’s eyes matched the white hue of the ball, “ARIA, I SEE IT.”

 

The room spun faster. Aria felt sick, barely keeping balance.

 

Zillah’s face shone through the light that separated them. Her voice echoed a thousand voices when she spoke-

**_Bring bandages, you won't have enough_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cuz the parents, darling, have been awfully rough_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The one you love has been betrayed_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Evidence lining his Mother’s grave_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Magic is sealed behind your eyes_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To be unbroken by love and lies_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ashes to ashes, dust from afar_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The way you seek leads you back to Dawnstar_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The battle is won, but at what cost?_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Aria, darling, your life to be lost_

 

Aria stumbled back as the room stopped. Zillah collapsed onto the pillows.

“Are you ok-”

“You are finished here.” Zillah arose, death in her eyes, “Leave.”

 

Aria began coughing, like she couldn’t breathe. She was laying overtop a boulder outside a cave.

“Wh-what the…” Aria pushed herself up and looked around. She was back at Quickwater Cave. 

“Nononono no. No way.” Her hand hit her forehead. “THANKS FOR NOTHING!!” 

\------------------------------

Vincente jumped at his desk, “Don’t slam the door, please.”

“Your psychic is a fraud,” Aria was seething, pointing her slender finger at the vampire, “She wasted my time-”

“Is this because she dropped you off at the cave?” Vincente laughed, “She does that for all her customers.”

“She gave me no answers or clues. Just some idiotic and overly cryptid riddle,” Aria rubbed her temples, then put her hands on her hips.

“What was it?” 

“ _ Bring bandages, you won't have enough, Cuz the parents, darling have been awfully rough. The one you love has been betrayed, Evidence lining his Mother’s grave. Magic is sealed behind your eyes, To be unbroken by love and lies. Ashes to ashes, dust from afar, The way you seek leads you back to Dawnstar. The battle is won, but at what cost? Aria, darling, your life to be lost _ .” Aria let loose her bun and ruffled her hair, “I don’t get it.”

Vincente thought a moment, “Perhaps you aren’t *meant* to know yet… Maybe this all will play out later…. But the life losing has me worried for you. Do be on your guard.”

She nodded, giving a content smile, “I always have you looking out for me. Thank you, Vincente.”

He stood up and gave a small hug, “You’ll do great things, Aria.”   
Aria turned and left. 

.

…

Vincente wrote down the cryptid message Zillah gave Aria. Word for word. Two copies.

 

One for himself.

 

One for Lucien.

 

“How I wish you were more involved with the sanctuary, Lucien,” The vampire sighed, whispering to himself, “But I pray Sithis pardons my intrusions. You need to keep an eye on Aria.” He finished the letter and quickly exited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria's not dead! The story isn't dead! Hurrah! Cheer for background information!

**Author's Note:**

> Im working on two other fics at the same time as this one please bear with me


End file.
